Democratic People's Republic of Justinstan
Overview The Democratic People's Republic of Justinstan, or more commonly known as the DPRJ, is located in North America. It was founded by Justin in 1979, after the Second Great Atomic War on the foundation of the former Confederate States of America. Its political structure is a communist structured government based on Yugoslavian Titoism. The government controls all business within the country, however competition between the factories is present and a foreign market does exist, but on a limited scale. The nation's pride is in its military. The DPRJ's military consists of the Justinian People's Army, Justinian People's Air Force, Justinian People's Navy/Marine Corps., and the Justinian People's Republican Guard. Education standards are high, and all children age 5-18 attend a government sponsored school. The state religion is Christianity of any denomination, and the government tollerates some other religions. The government is supportive of the People and will stop at nothing to defend them from any foreign aggression. History The Union was divided after the First War of Northern Aggression and the sucessful secession of the Confederate States of America in 1864. 35 years past until conflict broke out again. With the Confederacy streching from Virginia to Venezuela, the Imperialist United States was seeking new territory for its empire. The US invaded Virginia and occupied Richmond in an attempt to take over the Confederate government, while in Mexico (part of the Confederate Empire) a coup d'éta ''unfolded and split the Confederacy in half. Seeing the war turning in the favor of the US, the British sent over the British Expeditionary Force (BEF) to aid the Confederate Army of Northern Virginia (ANV), along the Mason-Dixion Line. The Russian's sent the Cossacks to Mexico and led a counter revolution in favor of the Confederacy. The Mexican uprising was crushed and Mexico was reunited into the CSA. Russian and Mexican Confederate troops then sailed from Vera Cruz, Mexico to Norfolk, Virginia where they linked up with the BEF and ANV. In a siege that lasted 3 months, Richmond was retaken and the Stars and Bars flew proudly once again over the Gray House. From there, the Joint Forces went North attacking key industrial centers. The last opperation of the war was the Battle of Washington where on July 4, 1900 US forces surrendered after an overwhelming assault from the Joint Forces. The Union was divided into zones of occupation: Confederate, British, and Russian. Washington D.C., was also split, respectivly. The world was at peace until a war of epic proportion broke out. This is of course the Great Atomic War in 1950, when the British and Russian's (now the Soviets) defeated the Nazi's in Europe after WWII. (The Confederacy never officially entered the war, but did provide aid to the Soviets and British). The division of Europe by both sides led to the exchange of atomic weapons, and Europe was devistated, leading to the complete destruction of both nations. With the British and Soviets no longer able to hold onto their territorial claims in North America, the former USA became an anarchy. The Confederacy led an expeditionary force into the vast anarchist state, and gave aid and relief to the Northerners. However, in 1959, the Confederacy established a puppet regime based in Philedelphia. A pro-Confederate leader by the name of Davis Jefferson was put into power in the North, but quickly abused his power. He was responisble for the mass murder of many innocent people and starved his citizens. Worst of all was when in 1963, when he discovered a warehouse full of former Soviet atomic bombs. Now the Jefferson had the bomb. He threatened to use it whenever the Confederate government wouldn't aid his dying nation. The Confederates had to take action. On November 1, 1963, The ANV invaded the puppet state to depose Jefferson. But after Jefferson discovered the invasion, he immediatly ordered the dropping of 5 atomic bombs on Richmond, Norfolk, Atlanta, New Orleans, and Birmingham. A retalliatory strike was enforced by the Confederates. The bombs dropped at 10:47 AM on November 3, 1963 hitting both nations captiols. Both nations governments were destroyed and disbanned after the bombs went off. The Confederate States of America was officially disbanned by a radio broadcast from the Confederate Freedom Party Bunker at 12:00 PM on November 10, 1963 claiming that the war was lost militarially and economically and for all Confederate soldiers to lay down their arms. Many years past until a new government was established. For 13 years after the bombs went off, the former CSA was a vast waste land ruled by warlords and savage raiders. However, the need for a new national government became apparent to one particularly gifted individual by the name of Justin. Durring his youth, he witnessed the tragic death of his parents when a band of raiders infiltrated the former Confederate army base that hey were living at, and shot them at point blank range. He vowed revenge, and sought to never let this happen to anyone else. His rise to power came when he joined a militia in southern Virginia and led raids against the terrorists of the wasteland. He quickly arose in the militia, known as "The Liberators" and became their leader. His interest in politics and government came about when the militia was held up in an abandoned library in Tennessee. As the militia was fighting and gaining ground on their enemy, he found a copy of the Manifesto of the Communist Party on the ground. He pocketed it and later read it, and to his likings, he later adopted the Marxist philosophy into his life and The Liberators. It was then that Justin didn't just get revenge for the people, but he began to help them by giving them jobs, educating them on basic survival skills, and how to defend themselves against the raiders. The Liberators now, not only began their campaign to give relief to the people of the former CSA, but now to get land for "His People". On October 17, 1977, Justin declared a state of Revolution in the CSA and for all of her citizens to rebuild and reorganize with the help of his guidance. What followed was a massive partisan war against the warlords and their evil ways, by capturing them and executing them. The militia known as "The Liberators", now became the Justinian People's Army (JPA). The JPA liberated Richmond, Virginia on November 19, 1977. The final phase of the opperation was the assault on the former government district where the Confederate government once proudly stood. On November 21, JPA tanks and troops liberated the Gray House from Clyde Johnson, the last of the ruthless warlords in the former CSA. The Stars and Bars were once again flown over the bombed city, and under it; the flag wich would eventually become the modern flag. Reconstruction now began. The DPRJ was still in ruins from the bombs from the Second Great Atomic War. The Dear Leader, once He had control of the Provisional government, set up the People's Relief Program, which established much needed government hospitals, schools, food programs, and gave mostly all able healthy men work in rebuilding the cities. The military was strengthened from the 600,000 that served in the Revolution to roughly 1.5 million, most of which were Enginering Corps. building the infastructure necessary for the new order. By 1980, Justin created the Supreme Communist Party of the Former Confederacy, and with an amazing 100% vote, he was elected into office as President of the Provisional Confederate Government. The Communist Party met for weeks at the Gray House, and occasionally at the Virginia House of Burgessas to discuss plans for the new order. Justin declared that the old ways of the former Confederacy needed to be left behind and, to accept a new enlightenment. Durring a Party meeting on August 6, 1980 one unnamed representative from the Socialist Republic of Texas recomended that the land be named, "Justinstan", after the leader who led the Revolution and put the Confederacy back on its feet. The vote passed, with the exception of one. He was later killed in a tragic car accident. The DPRJ was formed, the new constitution approved and people were happy and everyone was equal. Today, the government is still on this progressive track, that our Dear Leader General Secretary Justin guided us on by the grace of his loving hand. '''Geography' The DPRJ is a temperate climate for the most part but varies from subtropical to subarctic. The Appalachain Mountains and the Blue Ridge Mountains are the two most prominant mountain ranges in the country. The DPRJ has waterfront property along the Arctic Ocean, Atlantic Ocean, and Gulf of Mexico. Collective farming thrives in the Deep South due to the temperate-subtropical climate. Government/Politics The DPRJ is under the loving of the Dear Leader, General Secretary Justin. The DPRJ's single party system is runned by the Supreme Communist Party of Justinstan (SCPJ). The Party consists of representatives from each federative state within Justinstan (there are 32) that vote on issues of national policy in Justinstan. The Constitution, drafted and approved by the SCPJ in 1980 declares: # The sole purpose of the Communist Party is to uphold the Revoultionary ideals to benefit the Workers of the Republic. # Class should be non-existant, and thus not interfere with government/economic affairs. # It is the duty of the People of the Republic to, when deemed necessary, take up arms to defend the Motherland. # Foreign markets are necessary, but limited to only what the People need. # All men are equal, but some are more equal than others. # Traitors to the Motherland will be delt with by severe punishment. The Constitution of the Supreme Communist Party of Justinstan is the law of the land in the DPRJ. It sets a model pathway from the Dear Leader on how a government should better serve its people in a utopian society such as Justinstan.